


肖老师好 32.1拆礼物现场

by Mcmofly



Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [2]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly
Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530515
Kudos: 2





	肖老师好 32.1拆礼物现场

绿色的丝带系在王一博那肤若凝脂的脖子处，小朋友仰着脸渴望的模样太诱惑人，肖战连大脑都没虑一下，鬼使神差地就伸手去解了。

接着就被王一博扼住了手腕，往他怀里一带，然后就被抱起来稳稳往卧室走去。

蝴蝶结还没完全解开只剩下一个单一的结环挂在王一博修长的天鹅颈上，走路的时候飘到身后，像极了漫画书里的小王子，看得肖战有几分痴醉，他的小朋友是越长越迷人了。

但下一秒当肖战被王一博摁在床上时，他立马就否定掉刚刚自己单纯的想法，眼前撩起他上衣撕啃般吻着他身体的人哪是什么小王子，简直就是一只猎食的小狐狸啊！

把自己当礼物赠与肖战的明明就是他，现在被当成礼物享用的却是肖战。

王一博已经十来天没有见到肖战了，小朋友血气方刚，肖战不在的时间他靠着极速运动来宣泄自己过剩的荷尔蒙，而现在肖战就在他眼前了，忍了这么久要是不开开荤这还是男人吗？

没几下王一博就把肖战的衣服撕扯下来，丢在了地上。

王一博温热的气息喷在肖战的胸口，舌尖细细地品过他每一寸肌肤，路过腰间还能感受到肖战微小的颤抖，这让王一博不禁笑了出来，这一笑却让这阵颤抖幅度更大了。

“一博……痒……”

王一博手上有一下没一下地隔着裤子揉搓着肖战下面鼓鼓的那团，自从肖战成立了工作室后特别喜欢穿牛仔裤，之前王一博就抗议过不好解，可今天他又穿上了，这让他心里感觉很不舒服，不仅不舒服还不方便！

他解开脖子上挂着的丝带，覆在肖战的眼皮上，在侧面打了个结。肖战下意识想去拿掉眼前的遮蔽物，却被王一博伸手拦住，压在了耳侧。

“王一博你想干什么？”

肖战好像每次在床上的时候都习惯问一句这话，有时候王一博都怀疑他是不是故意要这样问来挑逗自己的。

“肖老师，你是不是特别喜欢听我说想干你这句话？”

“不是……”绿色丝带下的脸倏地红了起来，“我的意思是你干嘛蒙住我眼睛。”

“肖老师忘记我讨厌牛仔裤了吗，很难脱你知道不知道？作为惩罚嘛，今天做的时候就全程都不给你看到我！”

“诶王一博你花样是真的多！”肖战忍不住发牢骚，被摁住的手明显松了松，任由王一博摆弄了。

王一博花样的确很多，上次在车上没有让他得逞的事，后来非缠了肖战好几天，两人偷偷开去了一处人少没摄像头的地方放纵了一次。放纵到什么程度呢，回来的时候是王一博开回来的。而王一博的车技，唉，坐过他车的人下车都吐了，没办法，老天赏饭吃，天生赛车手的料，30分钟的车程在王一博手中可以缩到一半，收到扣分短信的时候肖战内心是崩溃的。

这都是为了小祖宗的花样。

“可肖老师不就喜欢我这些花样吗？”牛仔裤是真的难脱，王一博费了老大劲好不容易才把裤子扒拉到肖战的脚踝。

“谁告诉你我喜欢这些花样！”肖战这也不算是假话，他真的只是喜欢王一博，才任由他对自己使这些花样，换做其他人他早跑了。

王一博以为肖战口是心非，心里生出了坏主意。


End file.
